Serpentard
by lulu406
Summary: Parce que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas pour Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Tania Jefferson a onze ans et envie de pleurer. Le Choixpeau vient de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Oh, que va dire sa mère ? Et son père ? Elle va encore avoir le droit à des remarques acides lui rappelant qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur de son frère.

Mais la table l'accueille en criant et en applaudissant, et quelqu'un se décale sur le côté, alors elle esquisse un sourire tremblant et se dirige vers sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers l'estrade, c'est Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter, qui porte le Choixpeau. Si elle a de la chance, il sera à Serpentard, lui aussi. Ça serait alors beaucoup plus facile à expliquer à ses parents. Mais il part en direction de Gryffondor, et cet espoir s'envole.

Puis le banquet commence, et les blagues fusent à sa table. Un grand blond lance une blague, et elle rit. Peut-être que cette année pourrait bien se passer, finalement.

Le préfet les emmène, et il s'enfonce vers les cachots. Une étreinte lui serre la poitrine, elle étouffe, comme si les murs de pierre l'enfermaient. Et si ils dorment dans de vrais cachots ? Et si elle se retrouve enfermée ?

Leur guide prononce un discours, et l'étreinte se relâche un peu, ses muscles paraissent de nouveau capables de se détendre. Lorsque, enfin, ils rentrent dans la salle commune, son regard est immédiatement attiré par le lac. Du vert partout, décliné en mille nuances qui semblent danser. La quantité d'eau est immense, écrasante, protectrice. Tania pousse un soupir de soulagement en découvrant son lit. Elle ne dormira pas sur de la paille, au contraire. Les draps sont somptueux, verts brodés d'argent, et le matelas immensément confortable. Elle écrit une lettre à ses parents. Peut-être va-t-elle survivre à cette année, si les gens sont aussi accueillants que les draps.

Gemma Farley redescend vers la salle commune de Serpentard entre le petit-déjeuner et sa première heure de cour quand elle entend des sanglots dans un couloir voisin. Elle découvre une petite en pleurs, recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise sur le carrelage.

Lorsque la gamine s'aperçoit de sa présence, elle essuie ses larmes, et tente de se redresser. Gemma la reconnaît, c'est une des nouvelles. Elle se rapproche doucement et se laisse glisser au sol, dos au mur.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les sanglots reprennent, encore plus gros. La petite balbutie quelques mots sans réussir à former de phrases, puis finit par lui tendre une lettre. Elle est froissée et certaines mots ont bavé, l'encre diluée par les larmes.

Encore des parents qui croient tout savoir et qui pensent que engueuler leurs gosses pour avoir atterri à Serpentard va résoudre quoi que ce soit. Encore des parents qui ne pensent pas à l'état dans lequel ils mettent leurs enfants, qui espéraient tellement être à la hauteur et croient avoir soudain tout détruit.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« T-Tania. » Le prénom est sorti entre deux hoquets.

« Bonjour Tania, je suis Gemma. » La préfète sort un mouchoir de ses poches et lui tend. « Tiens, prend-le. J'ai aussi un bout de brioche si tu n'as pas eu le temps de déjeuner. »

Lorsque Tania s'est mouchée et a mangé un morceau, elle reprend.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas prouver à tes parents qu'ils ont tort, et que Serpentard est une excellente maison. Tu vas devenir l'une des meilleures élèves de cette école, et tu vas battre ton Serdaigle de frère à ses examens. Et quand tu sortiras, tu seras l'une des meilleurs sorcières de l'école, d'accord ? Mais pour ça, il faut que tu commence par aller en cours. »

La gamine hoche la tête et détale en courant.

Gemma attend qu'elle soit partie pour foncer vers la salle commune, attraper ses cours, et arriver essoufflée en métamorphose, juste avant que McGonagall ne commence l'appel.

Elle s'assoit à côté de Jack qui lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Encore une petite qui a peur d'être à Serpentard. » Jack la connaît beaucoup trop bien, bien sûr qu'il aura entendu sa voix se briser.

« Encore une que tu vas prendre sous ton aile, comme tu continueras à la faire jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus d'amour en stock, et que tu te sois épuisée pour tous tes gamins perdus ? »

« Oui » Évidemment que oui, il connaissait la réponse avant d'avoir pausé la question. Gemma au grand cœur, Gemma la maman des Serpentards, comme ils l'appellent parfois.

« Et qui te recolleras quand tu auras le cœur en miette pour tous ceux que tu n'arrives pas à sauver d'eux-mêmes ? Ou de leurs familles ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Pour l'amour qu'elle a pour le monde Gemma pourrait être Poufsouffle, elle pourrait être Gryffondor pour son courage, Serdaigle pour son intelligence, mais, bon sang, il était heureux qu'elle soit Serpentard.

Le premier vendredi après la rentrée, Tania eut son premier cours de potions. Elle sourit en voyant les Gryffondors mal à l'aise de descendre si bas dans les cachots. Puis le cours commença, et Rogue assassina Potter de quelques phrases. Ils fabriquèrent leur première potion. Les parfums entêtants envahissait la salle, et elle baignait dans les volutes de fumée. Le mélange de précision et l'infinité des possibilités qui s'offraient étaient fascinantes.

Tania entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, mordilla sa plume et la trempa dans l'encrier avant de la reposer. Gemma s'assit sur sa table.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

« Non… Je n'ai pas écouté le dernier cours, et maintenant je n'arrive pas à rendre ce devoir. »

La préfète se pencha sur la feuille et poussa un grognement.

« Ugh… Histoire de la magie, quelle horreur. C'est pas moi qui vais t'aider avec ça, j'ai dû arrêter de suivre au bout des deux premières heures. Attend deux secondes. Jack ! » Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle commune. « Viens m'aider. »

Un blond arriva, et avec une courbette extravagante agita son chapeau.

« Gentes dames, en quoi puis-je vous servir ? »

« Arrête de faire le bouffon », le réprimanda gentiment Gemma, « et aide Tania avec son histoire de la magie. »

« Qui serai-je pour refuser d'aider une jolie demoiselle en détresse ? » Il adressa un clin d'œil à Tania et s'attaqua à son devoir en prétendant n'avoir pas remarqué son rougissement.

Pour fêter la victoire en Quidditch contre Serdaigle, tous les fauteuils de la salle commune avaient été poussés dans un coin, un septième année avait sorti une espèce de guitare, et Tania ignorait comment mais des gâteaux étaient apparus sur les tables.

Les plaisanteries et les rires volaient, et tous les Serpentards s'étaient rassemblés autour des héros du jour, l'équipe de Quidditch.

Tania soupira de bonheur. Elle était dans SA maison.

Ils avaient gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Tania avait compté, elle avait rapporte trente-deux points, et en avait perdu huit. Ils les avaient battus, tous. Les Serdaigles intelligents comme son frère, les Poufsouffles bons comme sa meilleure amie et les Gryffondors courageux comme Harry Potter étaient derrière ! La fierté et la joie étaient immense, et déferlaient sur la table parmi les rires. Et qu'est-ce que la Grande Salle était belle, décorée de leurs couleurs !

Puis Dumbledore s'était levé, et avait offert des points aux Gryffondors. Oh, elle comprenait qu'il faille récompenser les trois, quatre si on comptait Neville, héros du jour. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas récompenser. C'était leur donner juste assez de points pour s'assurer qu'ils volent la victoire aux Serpentards.

Les Serpentards, qui avaient travaillé dur toute l'année, eux qui avaient respecté les règles, ou avaient su les utiliser à leur avantage, eux qui avaient étudié et remporté d'excellentes notes. Les Serpentards, qui avaient gagné la coupe de Quidditch. Les Serpentards qui avaient mérité la coupe, et qui avaient cru l'avoir. Les Serpentards qui, une fois encore, se retrouvaient mis à part. Une vague de nausée déferla sur elle. Au final, peu importait tous leurs efforts, ils ne pouvaient pas gagner, pas si les règles changeaient à la convenance de Dumbledore.

Et les autres tables, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, qui acclamaient si fort les Gryffondors. Pas un qui montrait du soutien ou de la compassion pour les Serpentards. La vague de nausée revint, plus forte, et ses yeux la brûlèrent. Des larmes, de tristesse un peu, d'une immense colère surtout, lui montèrent aux yeux, mais pas une ne coula.

Tania a douze ans et voit le visage d'un garçon se décomposer lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serpentard. La rage devenue familière l'envahie. Elle n'a plus honte de sa maison, au contraire. Elle apprécie la solidarité entre ses membres, elle se délecte dans les réparties moqueuses et les joutes verbales de ses camarades. Elle aime leur ambition, la sienne aussi et le sentiment qu'elle peut tout réussir si elle s'en donne les moyens. Mais lorsque le garçon, Théo si elle a bien entendu à les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux, elle en veux au monde entier. Elle lui offre un sourire, et se décale sur le banc sans cesser de l'applaudir, comme si son battement de main pouvait le consolait.

Tania a douze ans et assiste au match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors. À côté d'elle, Gemma pince les lèvres. En effet, à l'arrivée des joueurs rouges, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se sont aussi levés pour les applaudir. Encore une fois, tous sont contre Serpentard. Pourtant, le spectacle qu'ils offrent est magnifique. Tous sont sur leurs balais, fusant, les attaques des Poursuiveurs si coordonnées qu'ils semblent danser.

Puis Harry Potter, l'attrapeur adverse se fait poursuivre par un cognard fou, et Tania remarque les expressions horrifiées de ses camarades. Il est de l'équipe adverse, mais c'est un joueur de l'école. Encore une fois, la maison du serpent ne contient pas les monstres sans cœurs que lui avait décrit son frère, mais ça, personne ne s'en aperçoit. Personne ne veut s'en apercevoir.

Lorsqu'elle s'approche de Hannah Abbot pour lui demander quels devoirs Flitwick leur avait donné, celle-ci refuse de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle marmonne deux mots avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle peut.

Quand elle en parle à Gemma le soir, le visage de celle-ci se contracte.

« Ils croient tous que quelqu'un de Serpentard a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Alors ils nous évitent, de peur qu'on lâche le monstre sur eux. »

Puis elle ne dit plus un mot de la soirée, et Tania reste silencieuse elle aussi. Que dire quand des enfants sont accusés de meurtre, sans autre raison qu'une décoration sur leurs cravates ?

Les pétrifiés sont enfin libérés, et l'école est en liesse. Le basilic est mort, tué par un Gryffondor, un véritable héros, Harry Potter. La table rouge et or, rit et sourit, acclamant le tueur de Basilic, celui qui les a libéré du monstre placé par l'infâme Salazar Serpentard. Seule une masse rousse ne participe pas à l'allégresse générale. Puis ses frères l'emmènent, et elle aussi participe à la fête, comme si elle n'y était pour rien. Une moue amère tord les lèvres de la Serpentard. Si quelqu'un de sa maison avait ouvert la Chambre, personne ne lui aurait laissé la chance de l'oublier.

Tania a treize ans, et Sirius Black s'est libéré d'Azkaban. Elle a treize ans, et un meurtrier s'est échappé, un meurtrier qui va venir dans leur école, un meurtrier qui veut faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pourquoi la match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors a été annulé ? » Demanda un première année dans la salle commune sous le lac.

« Parce que notre Attrapeur s'est fait mal. » Lui répondit Tania d'un ton absent. Elle corna une page de son livre avant de la tourner.

« Mais c'est stupide ! Drago n'a plus mal du tout à son bras, il ne porte son écharpe que quand il sort ! Ils vont penser que nous sommes lâches. »

Tania posa son livre et le regarda faire de grand geste.

« Je sais Benj', mais tous les Serpentards ne sont pas intelligents. Ce qui importe, c'est que toi, tu ne fasses pas la même chose, et que quoique l'on te dise, tu agisses honorablement. »

Elle se sent stupide, à parler ainsi, comme ses parents, ou comme un prof, mais elle refuse qu'un gamin aussi sympa suive l'exemple de Draco. Tant que sa petite guerre ne concernait que Harry, lui, et leurs amis, elle les laissait se taper dessus. Qu'il implique toute leur maison lui tordait les entrailles.

Draco regarde ses amis tenter de se dépêtrer des capes de Détraqueurs, lorsqu'une furie blonde déboula sur le terrain en criant.

« Espèce de stupide blond arrogant ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir cinq minutes ? Pas un seul instant tu n'as pensé ''Oh, peut-être que faire semblant d'être un Détraqueur pour déstabiliser Potter n'est pas une bonne idée'' ? Mais non, bravo, Serpentard vient de perdre cent points ! Ton égo de petit prince au sang-pur est vraiment... »

Il la coupa.

« Je suis suffisamment de mauvaise humeur comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale en plus Tania. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait lui parler sur ce ton.

« Eh bien, peut-être que si, justement ! Parce que si je ne te dis pas à quel point tu es un imbécile arrogant, personne ne va le faire. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour le défier de dire quoi que ce soit, puis repartit en courant.

Tania a treize ans et sourit quand elle apprend que l'hyppogryffe a été libéré. Tania a treize ans et ne comprend pas pourquoi Dumbledore semble se soucier aussi peu qu'un criminel ait réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard, après avoir essayer de tuer plusieurs élèves.

Tania a quatorze ans, et le Tournoi des trois sorciers va se dérouler à Poudlard. Elle se délecte du ballet incessant pour préparer leur école, de l'effervescence qui saisit tout le monde, des paris pour savoir qui sera le champion-ou la championne- qui les représentera. Cette sensation d'être au cœur des événements, d'avoir une place dans l'histoire l'étourdit.

Les élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivent. Ils sont majestueux, impressionnants, grands, hors d'atteinte. Ils sont tout ça à la fois, et beaucoup plus, et Poudlard semble pulser d'une énergie nouvelle, une énergie brillante, le château respire le pouvoir

Et puis les invités viennent manger dans la Grande Salle, et ceux de Durmstrang s'assoient à la table de Serpentard, intimidants dans leurs grands manteaux de fourrure. Ils s'assoient à la table de Serpentard, comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si des étrangers arrivant sans préjugés n'était pas bouleversant.

À l'annonce du bal de Noël, Rogue les gratifie d'une remarque acerbe selon laquelle ils on intérêt à faire honneur à leur maison. Tania se retient d'échanger un regard avec Blaise. Évidemment qu'ils tiennent tous à l'image des Serpentards, tous partagent la même fierté, et ce désir, toujours présent de prouver qu'il y a une raison derrière cette fierté. Bien sûr, Blaise ne possède pas cette conscience du manque de modestie de sa maison, mais il partage son dégoût pour les rappels à l'ordre de Rogue, alors peut-être, peut-être qu'il aurait roulé des yeux avec elle. Elle va devoir trouvé un cavalier. Personne ne va lui demander, qui voudrait de la petite Serpentard ? Et quel Serpentard accepterait de se mettre Drago à dos pour une danse avec elle ? Mais, peut-être que si elle se montre particulièrement agréable avec Terry… Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle descend dîner, se laisse tomber à côté d'un élève de Durmstrang. Eric, si elle se souvient bien. Encore une fois, elle réalise à quel point elle est seule, cette année. Gemma est partie, Jack avec elle, et la plupart de ceux de son année sont trop dépendants de Malefoy pour être proches d'elle. Comme si les deux étaient incompatibles, alors que celui avec lequel elle a le plus de liens est Blaise, qui partage les idées du blond.

Sa robe frotte contre ses cuisses, et Tania tire maladroitement dessus. Darius, un cinquième année, arrive au loin. Son cavalier. Elle essuie ses mains, tremblante même si elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde et redresse le menton. Il s'incline devant elle, formel et élégant, puis tend sa main. Elle se débrouille ensuite pour danser avec Blaise, puis Eric, et rit avec ce dernier. Bon sang que la soirée est agréable !

Puis de nouveau, Darius l'entraîne sur la piste de danse, et elle tourne sur place, encore et encore. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elle se sent jeune, à nouveau, et détachée, loin, très loin du regard des autres, loin de ses inquiétudes pour les premières années qui pleurent dans les cachots, et de l'absence de Gemma. La musique se finit, et Darius la contemple. Peut-être qu'il va l'embrasser ? Elle l'espère, et le redoute. Elle est curieuse, surtout. Il ne le fait pas, mais lui demande si elle irait à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, et elle accepte. Puis la musique repart, et de nouveau ils dansent et elle s'envole un peu, même si Darius lui écrase les orteils par moment.

Lorsqu'elle refuse de porter le badge _Potter pue_ , Tania s'attire des regards mauvais, et sous la menace de Draco, elle l'attache à sa robe. Par dessus, elle enfile son manteau, et prend garde à ce que la lumière ne se voit pas, n'enlevant sa veste qu'en rentrant dans la salle commune.

Elle croise Benjamin, qui essaie de rattacher son badge tout en descendant dans les cachots et ils échangent un sourire complice.

Tania a quatorze ans, et elle apprend que Voldemort est revenu. Elle presse la main de Darius, assit à côté d'elle et a envie de pleurer. Voldemort est revenu, et trois places plus loin, Drago arbore un grand sourire.

Tania a quinze ans, et elle voit Harry Potter revenir en cours le regard hanté. Tania a quinze ans, et le directeur Dumbledore introduit Dolores Ombrage comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Tania a quinze ans, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, et le professeur de DCFM leur fait lire un livre.

« Lâche-le Darius. » Le grand noir lève les yeux du première année dont il tient le bras vers la voix glacée. Le regard de sa petite amie pourrait trancher de l'acier.

« Pourquoi ? Il insultait Rogue et Ombrage. »

Un sourcil qui se hausse, et du mépris qui s'entend dans sa voix.

« Parce que ce n'est pas une raison pour lui faire du mal, et que Ombrage le méritait probablement. »

« Tu oublies une partie de ma phrase. Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que Ombrage le méritait ? Pour une fois qu'on a un prof Serpentard ! »

« Et toi tu sais aussi bien que moi que Rogue est injuste envers les autres maisons, et considérant que l'on apprend rien pendant ses cours, je pense que cela suffit pour critiquer Ombrage. Quand au fait d'être Serpentard, cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des défauts. »

Darius lâcha le bras du première année et s'avança, haussant la voix. Le gamin en profita pour détaler.

« Tu étais d'accord avec moi quand je disais que nous avions besoin de profs provenant aussi de notre maison ! »

« Et je le suis toujours, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte qu'ils soient incompétents ! »

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, et quelque chose changea dans son regard. Tania ne sut dire quoi, mais une nouvelle lueur y était apparu -ou peut-être ne voulut-elle pas savoir.

« Visiblement, nous ne partageons plus rien. Je pense, à moins que tu ne changes d'avis et ne t'excuses, que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. »

« Il est vrai que je refuses d'avoir un petit-ami qui brutalise les plus petits que soi. » La jeune fille était fière que sa voix ne tremble pas.

Elle attendit qu'il ne la voie plus pour pleurer.

Tania se cala dans un coin de La Tête de Sanglier, tournant sa Bièreaubeurre entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de rejoindre Blaise au Trois Balais, sachant la présence de Malefoy, qui lui en voulait de ne ''pas supporter pleinement Serpentard'' incontournable. Elle n'était pas non plus allée avec Benjamin et les autre troisièmes années, car Zonko était toujours bondé. En fait, elle n'avait pas eu envie de voir qui que ce soit.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrer dans le bar. Puis d'autres Gryffondors, encore, quelques Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles.

Elle les écouta monter ce projet de cour de Défense, unis dans leur haine de Ombrage, et songea que pas un seul, pas même Hannah n'avait songé à ouvrir ces cours à d'autres encore, et que la seule raison pour laquelle on ne lui avait pas proposé était qu'elle venait de Serpentard.

Elle ressortit l'esprit encore plus flou que quand elle était rentré, le monde autour d'elle refusant de s'arrêter de tourner.

Tania ne fait pas partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et son cœur se soulève lorsqu'elle les voit enlever des points et mettre des retenues.

Son souffle se coupe la première fois qu'elle voit Marietta Edgecombe, après. Elle a le mot _Cafard_ gravé sur le visage, et Tania reconstitue rapidement les morceaux : bien sûr que le groupe de la _Tête de Sanglier_ a continué à se réunir, puis la Serdaigle les a trahi. Tania ne parvient pas à savoir si elle a pitié ou si elle lui en veut. Elle, elle avait la chance d'apprendre à se battre, et elle l'a gâché, non seulement pour elle-même, mais pour tous ceux avec elle. Mais comme eux tous, c'est aussi une gamine de seize ans qui tient à ses parents.

Tania n'a pas pratiqué de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis le début de l'année, et loupe son examen sans surprise. Elle espère simplement que la partie théorique rattrape sa note, ou adieu son rêve de devenir guérisseur. Peut-être tout de même, en passant par une expertise en potions qu'elle pourrait atteindre…

Tania a quinze ans, et le ministère admet enfin s'être trompé. Encore une fois, après être mis devant le fait accompli. Trop tard.

Tania a seize ans, et lorsqu'elle voit le poids que semblent porter Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville, elle comprend que la guerre a commencé. Elle commence comme ça, sa guerre à Tania. Un premier septembre, six regards hantés, et son monde bascule.

Alors que Rogue construit leurs emplois du temps, Tania réalise qu'elle ne pourra pas continuer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal -ses notes en BUSEs ne sont pas suffisantes. Un rêve se brise, ce matin là, dans les cachots. Sans un bruit, juste une bougie que l'on souffle.

Tania ressort du bureau, la tête haute, comme si son futur ne venait pas de voler en éclats. Juste trois pas hors de la pièce, et un sourire pour Pansy, comme si de rien n'était. Blaise passe son bras autour de ses épaules, et lui offre un fondant. Peut-être que son rêve ne s'est pas brisé si silencieusement que ça finalement. Ou Blaise a une excellente ouïe.

En cours de Botanique, Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffondor, lui dit qu'intelligente comme elle est, elle aurait dû être à Serdaigle. En plus, elle n'est pas méchante, elle. Tania se raidit, et doit se contrôler pour ne pas hausser la voix.

« Être Serpentard ne signifie pas être méchant, ou stupide. Tu penses que juste parce que je suis intelligente, je devrai être à Serdaigle ? Mais je suis aussi loyale et forte comme les Poufsouffles, et brave comme les Gryffondors ! Serpentard, ce n'est pas faire allégeance à Voldemort, être Serpentard, c'est avoir de l'ambition. Pas tout à fait la même chose, tu ne crois pas ? » Sous le regard médusé du garçon, elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, puis continue. « Je suis fière d'être Serpentard, ne pense jamais le contraire. Parce que ma maison a des défauts, mais aussi d'immense qualités. Nous faisons de grandes choses, bonnes comme mauvaises, et toujours, toujours, nous essayons de repousser nos limites. Oh, et puis tu ne crois pas que si les autres maisons arrêtaient de nous juger et nous repousser, il y en aurait moins d'entre nous qui serions tenter de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que peut-être, peut-être, nous ne faisons que nous protéger ? Mais non, par Merlin, s'ils sont à Serpentard, c'est qu'ils sont mauvais ! »

Elle s'arrête, essoufflée et chasse un mèche de son visage, laissant une traînée de terre à la place.

Draco Malefoy semble descendre en enfer chaque jour un peu plus. Quand elle lui amène un chocolat chaud lors d'Halloween, il la regarde comme s'il ne l'avais jamais vu.

Quand elle lui donne son devoir de Métamorphose un peu avant Noël, elle a l'impression de lui avoir sauvé la vie, puis il repart.

Quand Harry Potter manque de le tuer, le château entier semble s'en moquer. Tania ne reste pas au pied de son lit parce qu'ils sont deux inconnus malgré six ans dans la même classe, et parce que quoi qu'il se passe, elle n'approuve pas la marque sur son bras. Elle lui descend tout de même un jus de citrouille. Après une tentative d'assassinat, elle ne comprend pas que la seule sanction pour l'Élu soit des retenues. Mais, voyons, il est Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, un Serpentard presque mort, ce n'est rien à côté de ça.

Tania dort lorsque les Mangemorts pénètrent dans Poudlard, et dort encore lorsque Dumbledore meurt.

Elle pleure en entendant le chant du phénix, et pleure de nouveau lors de ses funérailles. Ce sont de gros sanglots, de ceux qui secouent le corps entier. Hannah Abbott serre sa main, sans trop savoir laquelle réconforte l'autre.

Tania a seize ans, et la guerre la frappe une nouvelle fois de plein fouet.


	2. Chapter 2

Tania a dix-sept ans, et des assassins dirigent son école. Tania a dix-sept ans, et tremble à l'idée de retourner en cours.

Les premiers jours sont terribles. La guerre, ils ne connaissaient pas, avant. C'était plus ou moins loin, ça atteignait plus ou moins leurs proches. Pour la majorité des gamins, la guerre c'était une histoire d'adulte. Peut-être qu'en quelques jours, ils se sont tous transformés en adulte, ou peut-être est-ce juste la réalité qui leur est tombée dessus. L'école ne résonne plus des rires perdus, les bruits de pas ne retentissent plus dans les couloirs, plus d'envolée folle juste pour sentir le vent qui siffle. Les cours deviennent secondaires, et seule une pensée occupe les esprits des élèves. Survivre. Avancer, encore un jour, puis un autre, et encore un.

Lorsque Alecto Carrow tape dans sa main, et que tous les deuxièmes années tressaillent, les mâchoires de Tania se serrent. Elle mord sa langue, redresse le menton. Elle songe brusquement que si elle continue de redresser le menton, il finira par atteindre le ciel, s'il monte pour toutes les fois où elle y pense. Et pourtant, Merlin, il ne décolle pas d'un centimètre, comme si chaque larme retenue la rattachait au sol. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, elle éprouve une envie de rire irrésistible. Elle la ravale, ne pas se faire remarquer, jamais.

Quand en cours ils doivent lancer le sortilège Doloris, Blaise lui lance un regard, et s'avance. Je serai ton partenaire, lance le sur moi. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas, il le pense juste très fort, et Tania le lit sur son visage. Il se contente de se placer devant elle, et bien sûr qu'elle comprend.

Elle le lance, et il se crispe, mais rien ne se passe. Elle le lance, encore et encore, et il ne bouge pas, parce que son sort n'est pas bon, qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment sa souffrance, et elle en pleurerait de soulagement.

Et puis c'est son tour, à lui de lancer le sort, et lui y arrive, et Alecto le félicite pendant que Tania se tord de douleur. Il leur a offert quelque jours de répit. Trois, peut-être quatre, et c'est énorme.

Lorsqu'elle lui offre ses dernières dragées de Bertie Crochue et lui demande pourquoi il s'est mis avec elle et non avec un des troisièmes années, dont les sorts sont si faciles à détourner, elle pense qu'il ne va jamais répondre.

« Tania, ne soit pas stupide. Si j'étais avec un troisième année, tu l'étais aussi. Tu n'aurais même pas essayer de lancer le sort, imbécile. Tu aurais vu un gosse avec des grands yeux, tremblant de peur, tu aurais marché droit sur Alecto et lui aurais raconté je ne sais quelle connerie. Je protège les miens, Tan'. Pas de la même manière que toi, mais je protège les miens. »

C'est Benjamin qui l'alerte, et Tania descend aussitôt aux cuisines chercher un jus de citrouille chaud. Lorsqu'elle remonte au cinquième étage en courant, elle en renverse la moitié sur sa robe, jure puis continue. C'est derrière une lourde tapisserie qu'elle entend les gémissements.

Une première année est là, pleurant et hoquetant. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Tania, elle essaie de stopper ses sanglots, sans succès.

Tania lui offre la moitié de jus restante, et s'assoit face à elle.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« S-Sarah. » Le prénom est ponctué d'un reniflement.

« Bonjour Sarah. Je m'appelle Tania. Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? » La jeune fille fait de son mieux pour garder la voix aussi neutre que possible.

« C-c'est stupide, vraiment. C'est j-juste que mon père m'a envoyé des Chocogrenouilles, tu sais, les grenouilles en chocolat ? Celles avec les cartes ? Quand je l'ai ouvert, le p-portrait c'était celui de Dumb-Dumbledore, et il souriait, et il m'a fait un clin d-d'oeil. Je l'ai jamais connu, m-m-mais il signifiait tant, il était l'espoir, et maintenant Harry P-Potter n'est plus là non plus, et est-ce qu'il y enc-encore de l'espoir quelque part ? Est-ce que ça veut encore dire quelque chose ? Et tout ça à cause d'une stup-stupide carte Chocogrenouille... »

« Sarah? Sarah ? » Demande Tania, jusqu'à ce que la gamine lève les yeux vers elle. « Tant qu'on est en vie, on a de l'espoir. Tant qu'on est en vie, tout peut aller mieux, et peut-être qu'un jour tu mangeras d'autres Chocogrenouilles, et tu trouveras une autre carte qui dira Harry Potter. Peut-être. Ce n'est pas sûr, mais c'est de l'espoir. Et tu as raison de penser que c'est aussi important, parce que ça nous transporteras à travers la guerre. Et quand on l'aura gagné, nous tous, avec Potter, et tous les autres qui se battent, dans l'école et ailleurs, alors on pourra pleurer. Mais pour ça, il va falloir sécher tes larmes et se battre, et surtout, surtout, tu ne racontes jamais aux Carrow ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? Tu me jures que ça restera un secret entre nous ? Entre tous les élèves ? »

La gamine hoche bravement la tête, et par le caleçon de Merlin, Tania est épuisée, comme un général, comme un chef de guerre, un général qui vient de transformer une gosse en soldat, et bon sang qu'elle est fatiguée.

Sarah sèche ses larmes quand son regard tombe sur la cravate verte et argent de Tania. La plus jeune se fige, incapable de s'en détacher.

« Tu es une Serpentard ! Oh, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien de ce que j'ai dit aux Carrows, ils me tueraient. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

« Hey, je ne vais rien te faire. Relax, tout va bien, les Carrow ne sont au courant de rien. »

« M-Mais je croyais que les Serpentards étaient méchants ? » La question est prononcée sans arrière pensée, comme une croyance innocente, et par Morgane, qu'elle fait mal.

« Pas tous Sarah, pas tous. Les Serpentards sont ambitieux, et rejetés, et que quelqu'un croient enfin en eux… ça en a chamboulé beaucoup, mais les Serpentards ne sont pas fondamentalement mauvais. J'en suis un exemple, non ? Mais ça, Sarah, tu ne dois pas le dire. Parce que c'est notre protection, tu comprend ?»

La gamine hoche la tête et part. Tania s'appuie contre le mur. _Je croyais que les Serpentards étaient méchants_.

Amycus semble bouillir de rage alors qu'elle traîne un Serdaigle de quatrième année par le bras. Tania l'arrête.

« Madame ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le hurlement est effroyable, colère explosive qui n'attendait qu'une raison de s'exprimer.

« Ce morveux va mourir, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »Le quatrième année tremble. Lucas, si Tania se souvient bien. « Regarde mes cheveux ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Ah, mais il va me le payer cher ! Cet immonde sang-de-bourbe...»

Et en effet, les cheveux d'Amycus sont d'un vert flamboyant. Tania ordonne à ses genoux d'arrêter de trembler, et redresse le menton. Elle ne semble faire que ça.

« Je crois que vous vous trompez, Madame. Si c'était vraiment lui, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il aurait choisi une couleur plus… rebelle, comme du bleu ou du rouge ? Vert, c'est très Serpentard. En fait, celui-ci ressemble fortement à celui que j'avais pour Halloween, j'ai dû me tromper et vous l'offrir par mégarde, je voulais vous amener un démêlant, vous avez de si beaux cheveux... »

La Mangemort semble se dégonfler, avant de repartir de plus belle.

« Il n'empêche que c'est une honte. Venez avec moi, mademoiselle, vous aurez une retenue. »

Le quatrième année détale, murmure un merci, et Tania subit les cours d'Alecto comme cobaye toute la semaine. Elle hurle à chaque sortilège qu'elle reçoit, mais elle survit. Et n'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte ?

Le matin où sa robe préférée se déchire, Tania pleure. Même réparée, la robe ne sera plus jamais la même, une peu comme eux, cette bande de gosse, et bon sang, elle voulait être belle aujourd'hui, parce que parfois c'est tout ce qu'il reste.

Les mains de Tania tremblent lorsqu'elle envoie un hibou à Neville Londubat. Le mot est succint, et elle ne signe pas. Trop dangereux. _Rencontre moi à une heure en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai des infos dont tu as sans doute besoin._

Il y est trois heures en avance et se perche sur une poutre. Lorsqu'elle arrive, il se laisse tomber à ses pieds, et elle retient de justesse un cri de frayeur.

« Je devais vérifier que ce n'était pas un piège. » Ce n'est pas une excuse, pas vraiment, mais c'est déjà une explication, alors Tania hoche la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aiderais ? »

« Parce que cette guerre est une abomination, et qu'elle doit finir. Préférablement sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la gagne. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Seul les Mangemorts l'appelle comme ça. »

« Je te propose de devenir ton informateur, un traître. Je me protège. Un informateur démasqué, c'est plus dangereux qu'aucunes informations du tout. »

Il hoche la tête. Elle a marqué un point.

« Et comment est-ce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. » Tania s'attendait à ces questions, elle avait préparé ses réponses. « Tu peux juste espérer, et voir. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Et elle lui révèle les habitudes des frères Carrow, et quelques unes de Rogue, aussi. Elle lui dit qu'ils seront tous les trois absent le cinq décembre. Son rapport est bref, mais concis.

« Merci. Merci pour Lucien, aussi, l'autre jour. »

Ah, ce n'était pas Lucas, alors.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

« Il est né moldu et Serdaigle. Je suis une Serpentard de sang-pur. Je ne peux plus dormir sur le dos. Dans quel état serait-il ? Je ne peux pas tous les protéger, mais lui ? C'était facile de trouver une explication. »

« Neville. »

« Oui. »

« Si je continue à vous donner des informations, je veux apprendre à me battre. »

« Ça me semble juste. Demain, minuit, la salle de classe désaffectée du troisième étage. Tania ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dans pas si longtemps que ça, je vais devoir me cacher. Ce sera Susan qui prendra tes informations- et t'apprendra quelques sorts de base. »

« Susan Bones ? »

« Oui. »

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé le garçon maladroit de Gryffondor. Il se tenait et agissait comme un général. Le poids lui pesait sur les épaules, mais la Serpentard n'était pas sûre que beaucoup de monde l'ait remarqué. Ils voyaient le dos droit et le regard décidé, la passion de ses mots et la précision de ses ordres -non pardon, de ses idées. Ils ne voyaient pas la lassitude avec laquelle il s'adossait contre un mur, ni la grimace de douleur que lui tirait sa jambe blessée quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait, pas plus qu'ils ne faisaient attention aux cernes qui s'allongeaient sous ses yeux.

« Je t'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais. »

Comme il le lui avait annoncé, Neville était parti se cacher, bientôt rejoint par d'autres. Susan était restée dehors, et comme promis avait appris à Tania à se battre.

« Tu es prête pour quand on se battra. »

« Merci Su'. » Une pause. « Tu penses que ce sera bientôt ? »

« On en sait rien. Quand Harry reviendra, ou qu'on saura que c'est vraiment utile. Certains d'entre nous mourrons, peut-être toi, peut-être moi, peut-être Neville, ou d'autres encore. On ne peut pas se permettre de se battre pour rien. Pour l'instant, on se bat pour l'espoir, mais on est aussi prêts qu'on pourra l'être. »

Les deux filles s'assoient, dos au mur.

« Tu penses que les autres Serpentards se battront avec nous ? »

Tania se mord la lèvre, réfléchit un instant.

« Non. Quelques-uns peut-être, je ne pense pas être la seule à vous informer. Mais… Se battre avec vous, c'est affronter de la famille et des amis. C'est prendre le risque de reconnaître une voix sous une cape, ou une chaussure qui dépasse. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que nous nous battrions avec vous ? Pour la plupart, ils n'ont pas d'amis des autres maisons. Personne ne s'est jamais levé pour nous défendre, et ils n'ont personne à protéger. Mon frère ne se battra pas, tu sais, il s'est caché quelque part. Alors… Nous n'avons personne à protéger, personne pour qui se battre. Ceux qui viendront à vos côtés, ils viendront pour des idées, et c'est beaucoup plus dur de se battre pour ça. »

« On ne s'est pas bien comporté avec vous, hein ? Et vous nous en voulez. »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais Tania acquiesce. C'est Susan qui reprend.

« On était des gosses. Tous, et on croyait qu'on savait ce qu'on faisait. Je vais partir me cacher, moi aussi. On te recontactera comme on pourra, mais si tu veux nous voir… monte dans la tour de divination, vers deux heures du matin. On y sera pas tous les soirs, mais… on essaiera de passer de temps en temps. Le lieu de rendez-vous changera, mais on te tient au courant. »

Hannah passe prendre du chocolat en haut de la tour de divination. Les frères Crivey récupèrent des paquets provenant des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux dans le hangar à bateaux. Elle les attend si longtemps qu'elle tombe malade pendant trois jours. Tania amène du jus de citrouille à Susan dans les caves près des cuisines. C'est à Seamus Finnigan qu'elle apprend que Harry s'est échappé du Manoir Malefoy, dans les serres. Elle prétend que c'est elle qui a renversé le chaudron de Veritaserum que Slughorn prépare sous les ordres des Carrows, et écope d'une semaine de retenue. Le troisième année responsable, oh par Merlin il est bien trop jeune pour être enrôlé dans une guérilla, lui offre des fondants du chaudron en rougissant. Elle apporte à l'AD un brownie et le journal qui annonce un vol à Gringott.

Harry Potter est dans l'école, et tous les élèves sont dans la Grande Salle. Pansy Parkinson hurle de ses saisir de lui et de le donner à Voldemort, et par Morgane, comme ça serait plus simple. Un seul mort, et pas toute une école prête à donner sa vie pour un autre gosse. Une seule mort. Mais Neville, et Hermione Granger, et Ron Weasley, puis Susan et Hannah s'interpose, et McGonagall veut envoyer tous les Serpentards dans les cachots. Tania se lève, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Et ceux d'entre nous qui veulent se battre ? »

Un Poufsouffle se redresse, et lance d'une voix pleine de morgue : « Nous ne tenons pas particulièrement à nous recevoir un sort dans le dos, mais merci d'avoir proposé... »

Ses amis rient, et la salle se met à tourner autour de Tania, et toutes les bougies flottantes, là-haut, au plafond, dansent. Neville n'est plus là, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Luna… Tous ils sont partis déjà se préparer et fortifier l'école, et il ne reste personne pour les défendre, eux, les Serpentards qui ne sont pas tous méchants. Il ne reste personne pour renvoyer ce blaireau arrogant dans le coin où il s'est caché toute la guerre, parce que la guerre, ce n'est pas que la bataille d'aujourd'hui, la guerre c'était tous les jours.

Puis Rusard et le professeur Slughorn emmènent tous les élèves dans les cachots, tous les Serpentards, et les Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles qui ne sont pas majeurs.

Tania attrape le bras de Blaise.

« Occupe-toi bien d'eux. Empêche les gosses de venir se battre. »

Il hoche la tête, il ne l'empêchera pas de se battre. Tania dénoue sa cravate, et court jusqu'au sommet de la tour ouest, où Hannah et Susan sont dos à dos, et un autre Poufsouffle de l'AD, Terry, est avec elles.

Ils la saluent d'un hochement de tête, et elle va pouvoir les aider, se battre avec eux, défendre son école et tous les gamins qui sont dedans.

Benjamin arrête une fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ans, et qui essaie de se faufiler dans un couloir transversale. Il note rapidement sa cravate jaune. Une Poufsouffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? »

Elle se dresse de toute sa hauteur, ne lui arrive toujours qu'au menton, et plante ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je vais me battre. Je veux aider mes amis ! »

« Tu vas surtout te faire tuer. Si tu y vas, tu ne les aideras pas. Il seront inquiets pour toi, et en oublieront de se protéger. Tu vas les faire tuer ! »

« Je suis capable de me défendre ! » Lance-t-elle, pleine de morgue avant de détaler. Benjamin ferme les yeux un instant avant de jeter son sortilège.

La gamine tombe, inconsciente, et il la prend dans ses bras pour la ramener en direction des cachots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle est tombée, et dans la panique, elle s'est assommée. »

Blaise hausse un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

« Non, elle voulait se battre, je n'allais pas la laisser partir se faire tuer. »

Les Mangemorts rentrent dans Poudlard, et Tania dévale les escaliers, Susan et Terry sur les talons. Hannah est partie dans l'autre sens.

Dans l'entrée du château, oh, quel cohue c'est. Partout, des sorts qui fusent, et des corps, déjà par terre. Ceux qui bougent encore, et ceux qui ne bougent plus.

Tania se baisse pour éviter un sort, sans savoir qui l'a lancé. Puis un homme, d'après la carrure même si c'est difficile à dire derrière le masque se place devant elle, et lève sa baguette. Instinctivement, Tania se protège et réplique

Ils continuent leur duel, et Tania ne va pas tenir longtemps encore, de grosses gouttes de sueur se forment sur son visage. Un sort assomme le Mangemeort qu'elle combattait. Seamus lui adresse un clin d'œil, avant de se concentre sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le remercie d'un hochement de tête, et stupéfixie un Mangemort qui tentait de s'en prendre à Cho Chang.

La bataille continue, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort sonne le rappelle de ses troupes, et le silence est encore plus terrible que la cacophonie des combats. Il les enveloppe, se pose comme une chappe de plomb sur eux, et les étourdit.

Les corps, posés sur le sol, sont partout. Et puis quelqu'un, Tania ne perçoit pas qui, dans le brouillard qui entoure encore son esprit, dit qu'il faut s'occuper des morts et des blessés, qu'il faut les amener dans la Grande Salle.

Tania prend les pieds d'un des corps, et Terry prend les bras. Le corps gémit, et cela signifie qu'il est vivant. Ils le transportent, tant bien que mal jusqu'à la Grande Salle et son plafond enchanté. Ils le posent, se regardent un instant, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ils n'ont jamais guérit quelqu'un et Madame Pomfresh est à l'autre bout de la salle, déjà débordée.

Terry, sans trop y croire, lance un N _ervatum,_ et ça marche, il se réveille. Tania lui apporte de l'eau, Terry est reparti chercher un autre corps.

Elle le rejoint, et celui-ci est mort, il n'y a plus de pouls, plus de respiration, plus rien.

Mais elle ne peut pas s'effondrer, parce que les morts ont droit au respect, et que les vivants ont encore besoin de son aide.

Harry Potter est mort. Harry Potter est mort, et Neville se dresse face à l'armée des ténèbres, et bientôt il n'est pas seul. Tania se dresse à ses côtés.

« Tania Jefferson ! Tu es une honte pour la famille ! » La voix a retentit dans le camp d'en face, et c'est celle de sa tante, par Merlin, sa tante est avec eux, sa tante affronte des gosses. Tania ne bouge pas.

La bataille reprend, et de nouveau, il faut esquiver un sort, en lancer un autre, de nouveau il faut essayer de ne pas mourir, de survivre, encore une minute. Un éclair rouge part de sa baguette, sa cible se baisse, et c'est un autre Mangemort qui tombe. Une Mangemort, et Tania voit les lourdes boucles blondes qui dépassent du masque, et elle vient d'assommer sa tante Myriam.

Elle vient d'assommer sa tante.

Tania retient un sanglot, il faut survivre une minute de plus, et quelques secondes d'inattention, c'est déjà trop. Luna Lovegood pare un sort qui lui était destiné, et les combats se calment, de moins en moins de Mangemorts sont debout.

Harry Potter est vivant, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. La guerre est gagnée.

Tania a dix-sept ans, ils ont gagné, mais oh, est-ce que la guerre pourra arrêter de vivre en eux ?

Tania a dix-huit ans, et elle retourne à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Tania a dix-huit ans, et le château et les gens sont en ruines.

Tania a plus de cauchemars que de nuits de sommeil, et quand ce ne sont pas les siens, ce sont ceux des autres qui la réveillent. C'est Milicent qui hurle dans son dortoir ou Marcus qui pleure dans celui des deuxièmes années.

Un premier année se teint les cheveux en vert, et Tania sent son dos la brûler pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que Lucien lui amène une part de tarte à la citrouille.

Elle évite le couloir du deuxième étage autant qu'elle peut, où une née-moldue avait été torturée, et dont les cris semblent résonner encore dans les couloirs.

Elle remarque que Hermione Granger semble manger le plus, le plus vite possible et en emporte toujours autant qu'elle peut dans ses poches, comme si elle ne savait pas quand serait son prochain repas. Elle note que Susan lance toujours un coup d'œil dans un couloir avant de s'y engager. Hannah tressaille chaque fois qu'un professeur hausse la voix, et Seamus tremble quand un professeur lui donne une retenue.

Elle voie les yeux de Dennis s'embuer chaque fois qu'il croise un appareil photo, et les troisièmes années qui sursautent et s'éloignent dès qu'ils remarquent sa cravate verte et argent. Elle observe les yeux de McGonagall qui se voilent en passant devant un réceptacle de statue vide.

Pansy, qui dort avec sa baguette sous son oreiller a mis le feu aux rideaux lors d'un cauchemar.

Tania est incapable de s'apercevoir que le château s'embellit chaque jour, que les murs effondrés sont de moins en moins nombreux.

« Neville ! »

Le garçon se retourne, et sort sa baguette d'un mouvement fluide. Réflexe de combattant. Ils sont dans la rue de Pré-au-Lard, et le garçon est venu voir Hermione Granger qui a elle aussi continué ses études à Poudlard, mais Tania est tellement heureuse de le revoir qu'elle ne se soucie pas d'interrompre les retrouvailles.

« J-Je » Elle peine à retrouver son souffle. Neville hausse des sourcils inquisiteurs. «Bonjour, mon général ! » Elle tente de plaisanter, parce qu'elle perd ses mots. Elle retrouve son sérieux. « Tu sais, s'ils avaient pu… y'en a d'autres qui se seraient battu. »

Son regard s'adoucit.

« Je sais Tan', je sais. »

Une inspiration soudaine la prend, et la question jaillit sans qu'elle ait le temps de la retenir.

« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Et ta date de naissance ? »

« Bleu, et le 30 juillet. »

Il ne demande pas pourquoi, le savoir est une arme, et moins il en sait, moins il peut la trahir. Elle ne demanderait pas sans une bonne raison

Tania se retourne, rajuste son sac sur son épaule.

Une main de fer et une voix de glace l'arrêtent. Granger.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Quel intérêt est-ce que ça peut avoir ? »

Elle pourrait mentir, elle joue un rôle depuis toujours, et un encore plus dur pendant toute l'année dernière, et elle continue de prétendre que tout va bien, et on la croit, on la croit toujours, c'est bien, elle survit un jour de plus. Mais Tania est fatiguée de mentir, alors elle dit la vérité.

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que je ne sais pas. Je peut te décrire la lueur de ses yeux quand il a peur, et la manière qu'il a de ronger ses ongles quand il est de guet. Je peux te dire s'il est en forme ou non en regardant ses épaules, je peux te dire qu'il jette toujours _stupéfix_ en premier dans un duel. Je peux te prévenir quand il s'apprête à faire quelque chose de stupide, ou quand il croit qu'il est seul, mais je ne suis pas capable de te donner sa couleur préférée ou un truc aussi simple que sa date d'anniversaire, parce que ce n'était pas vitale, alors ce n'était pas important ! »

Elle a hurlé les derniers mots, et Hermione Granger a relâché sa poigne.

« Tania ? » C'est la voix de Neville, de nouveau. « Quand tu auras tes ASPICs, je t'emmènerai boire un café. Et tu pourras me donner ta date d'anniversaire. »

C'est une promesse, et Tania sourit.

Tania a dix-huit ans, et la guerre est encore dans chaque particule de son corps. Tania a tous les ASPICs nécessaire pour devenir Guérisseur, et ne supportes plus la vue du sang.

Tania a vingt-huit ans, et a repris le glacier de Florian Fortârome dans le Chemin de Traverse. Les nuits de sommeil complètes sont de plus en plus nombreuse, les bons jours aussi.

Des amis entre dans sa boutique, et des inconnus aussi, en un ballet continuel de vie, et les glaces apportent un sourire, et c'est tout ce que Tania peut demander.

Elle a vu des gens repartir sans leurs glaces quand ils découvraient qu'elle venait de Serpentard, d'autres se sont effondrés en sanglots. D'autres, encore, et c'est pour ceux-là qu'elle continue, n'ont rien dit du tout, ou ont eu un sourire compatissant.

Des enfants, qui ne savaient rien de la guerre ont déversé leurs rires dans sa boutique, et des vétérans lui ont offert un de leurs rares sourires. Neville, Blaise, Hannah, Gemma, Jack, Susan, Benjamin, Lucien, Sarah, et bien d'autres encore sont venus manger une glace, sont restés discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elle les invite à manger chez elle.

Une fille de Poufsouffle est passée, et l'a remercié d'avoir veillé sur eux pendant cette année-là. Tania lui a offert une glace, pour fidéliser la clientèle, a-t-elle justifiée à Blaise.

Tania a vingt-huit ans, et elle est heureuse plus de la moitié du temps, alors peut-être qu'ils ont vraiment gagné la guerre. Tania a vingt-huit ans, et elle est fière d'être Serpentard.


End file.
